Light Moment
by A Learning PEN
Summary: Peep Inside ...some... Moment... which ...Bring Smile ... :) :) :) :) :) :) :):)


A Person Is Sleep cuddling Pillow ...with A sweet Smile is The sign of his peaceful sleep...His Slep disturbed by ...Alarm Clock ...with Hmmm...He spread his hand to switch off the alarm ...with close eyes ...Again enjoying his dream land ...After some moments Again his Sleep was fitful ...By sun rays ...Ooooo Cruel Rays ...He put his Hand on his eyes ...as he requesting ...to sun and rays ...do mercy on his sound sleep ...At last he Put Blanket ...On his eyes ...

Other Side Of same Room ... Same scene Was present ...Person Sleeping ...With A dangling hand ...Badly ..Spread Blanket ...Pillow Present Near his chest ...Cuddling like a teddy bear ...

Sweet silence is Spread ...In home ...When a person came outside ...

Person (P) : Aaj sunday ke din itna sanata ...Ajeeb Hai ...(he bend down Take out Spare key From Door mat open the door ...)...Hai kha ...Itna shanti ...(He look Around ...)...Upar dekh loon ek Baar ...

He Moved Upward ...Open ...The door Of Room ...He looked The sleeping person ...With A boyish smile ..and cute Baby Look ...he made his way to other room ...Scene Make him Laugh ...Persons Struggle to ...Get rigid from ...Stubborn Rays ...(Person Make Awww... Face ...put The curtains properly ...)...As rays gone ...Person Again Cuddle his pillow ...with MMmm...

Person silently Moved Out After Clicking Picture ...Of both The ...Sleeping Figures ...His phone rings ...He attend Call ...Rapidly ...as he don't want to disturb ...resting figures ...

Person (P) : Haan Salunkhe Kya Hai Yrr sukoon Nhi hai Aaj Sunday ko Bhi ...

Sal: Oooo Acp Sahab Apko Yaad na ho tho yaad dila doon apne aaj Sabko Apne ghar bulaya hai ...

Acp : Yaad Hai yaad hai ...Tho woh ...Lunch se bulaya hai ...Subha ...Se kyu parehsan kar rhe ho ...

Sal : Help Karne ke liye ...Samjhe ...Achayi ka Jamana Hi nhi Hai ...Huhuuu

Acp : Acha ...Baba Sorry ...ghar Mein Baith Mein aata hoon ...

Sal : Ho kha Tum Khabri se milne gaye ho agar tho dekhna ...Boss Bolo Jaldi Kha ho ...

Acp : Mujhe bahut Acha lagta ...Yrr tumhare sawalo ka jawab dene main agar tum dene dete tho ...

Sal : Huuhuuuuu ...

Acp : Yrr ...Abhijeet aur Daya ke ghar Aaya tha ...Unn dono ...Ko ...Btaya Hi nhi tha ...Teen din se dono the nhi ...Soacha subha Jake khud bol doon Tho ...Ghar aaya tha unke ...

Sal : Acha btaa diya ...

Acp : Nhi yrr Abhi kha

Sal : Btao ghar Aayo ..

Acp : Yrr Dono aise So Rahe Hai jaise ...na jane kitne din se na so paye ho ...Bahut paayre Lag rhe hai ...Dil hi nhi kiya ...Pareshan karne ka Soch rha hoon wait karu ...main ...Phir aata hoon

Sal : Thik hai ...Waise Bhi ...Dcp ke sath the dono Phir tum samjh sakte ho ...Kya Kiya Hoga Dcp ne Dono Ka ...

Acp : Haan yrr ...Mujhe se Ache se kaun janta Hai Kya Kiay hoga uss Dcp ne unke sath ...Dimagh ka daahi (Sympathetic tone )

Sal : okk Wait karo tum Apne Ladlo Ki Neend Puri hone ka Mein chala tumhare Kitchen

Acp : Jaa Par yaad rakhna ...Mera Kitchen Hai ...Teri Forensic nhi ...

Sal : Phone Rakho Tum ...

Acp : Byee ...

Salumkhe sir Cut call ...

Acp Sat In Hall ...Observing Duo home And praising ...How They Manage their Time To maintain Home ...he picked Photo Frame ...present Near ...sofa ...In photo trio pic was present which clicked In London After HD case ...he notice ...Frame is Not ordinary ...Frame Their Is more space which is occupied by more photos he open the frame Took all photos out from it Start Looking One by One ... A Photo Was present Of Village Of His pure Heart Officer ...Smiled ...Looking At duo ...Naughty Look ...Then He Found ...Too Many Old Photos A Photo Was present When Abhijeet Loss His Memory ...he was puting His hand On Abhijeet's Shoulder ...For first time he order in full concern tone ...to abhijeet when he got a very special ...place in his sharp shines heart ...another Photo Daya Was in Hospital bed holding his ears ...He smiled (murmure) Bahut purani photos ko Sambhal ke rakha hai in dono ne ...

He heard Door Opening sound ...Looked Upward Found His Sharp shine ...awake ...But still rubbing His eyes ...Who Directly move daya's Room ...

Abhijeet : Daya Chal ...Jaag ja ...2 minute main ...Main Aa rha hoon check karne ...Went back to Room ...

Acp Observed His antics ...He was about to call ...Him But Heared a Bang Which was a Signal To him that His Son Still want sleep ...(pov) Lo Phir Room mein chale gaye Main aise baitha rhe jaunga ...Kya Officer hai mere ...Ghar koi Ghusa hai ...lekin koi fark nhi padta hai Wahh ...

After Half an Hour ...

Abhijeet Open His Door Still laziness Was present in his gesture but He was ready with his Formals ...went to daya's Room

Abhijeet : Daya ,...Jaag Ja Abb Maar kha jayega Tu ...Dimagh aise hi uss Dcp ne khrab Karke Rakh diya Tu bhi khale ...

Daya : Plzzzzzzzz yrr ...2 minute ...

Abhijeet : Mein 10 tak count karunga ...

Daya : Aram se boss ...

Abhijeet : Shout Near His Ear ...Acp Sir ...

Daya Jumped In bed with Sir Mein So nhi raha hoon ...

As they Are Shouting ...Acp Sir was Hearing ...all (murmure) ...Hitler Bnake rakha hai ...

Abhijeet laughing ...with ...Daya Mein face Hahahahhahahhhhaaaaaa...

Daya furious Abhijeet He throw A pillow ...Faltu Insaan ...Hattttt...

Abhijeet : Jaa yee fresh ho ja report dene jana hai ...chal ...

Daya : chhodunga n ...Dkehna ...

Abhijeet : Jaa Jake ready ho ...Breakfast ready kar ta hoon ...

Abhijeet came out ...Came down ...He notice Acp sir present their ...

Abhijeet (shock ) Sir Aap ...Kab Aaye ...

Acp Looked at his watch : One and half hour pehele ...

Abhijeet (wide His eyes) : What ...Tab tho hum

Acp : So rhe the ...main wait kar rha tha tum dono ka ...

Abhijeet : Aap jagah dete sir Bekaar mein ...Koi kaam Tha ..

Acp : Haan kaam Tha Par itna bhi jarurui n ki Mere ...Thake haare bachoo ki neend kharab kar doon ...

Abhijeet : Kaam Kya tha sir ...

Acp : Kuch Jaruri nhi hai ...Aaj Special Bureau ne ...Dera Jama Rakha hai tho hum sabki holiday hai main ne socha ek sath enjoy karte hai Mere ghar pe ...Tum dono kal late aaye the Mumbai tho Morning Mein Khud Aaya tha ..Bhulane ...

Abhijeet : Phone kar dete sir ..

Acp : Phone Karta Tho itna acha scene nhi miss kar deta ...

Abhijeet : Kaun sa scene ...

Acp : Open a photo from his Gallery ...Yeh

Abhijeet looked at Photo And Down his Head a shy smile spread ...it was his picture ...stuggling with rays ...from one hand and pillow in one hand ...(speak)Sir woh..yeh ...

Acp : Enjoying His Son Shy smile ... : Acha chalo ...Jaldi Aa jaana ...Hmm ..Jii ...

Daya Also Came in his formal

Daya : Boss Breakfast ...ready hai ...Nikalna Kab Hai Bureau ...

Acp : Daya ...

Daya shocked : Boss Itna Late ho gaya ki Acp sir aa gaye Report lene ...

Abhijeet Pat his head

Acp : Nhi ...Main btana aaya tha woh abhijeet btaa dega ...(naughty) Waise Soch Rha hoon tumko ek teddy gift ...kar doon daya ...tumko

Abhijeet Hold His Laughter ...Daya Amazed : Sir Teddyyyyyyy...

Acp : Nodded : Jii Yeh dekho...he showed him Photo ...In which he was Holding Pillow Near his chest with hand dangling ...Badly spread bed sheet ...Daya Turned Red Due to Shyness ...

Daya : Sirr wohh yeh ...

Acp smiled ...bachee ho dono Bilkul Jao ...Car Main baitho ...

Duo : Jii sir ..

Acp : Car main baitho Mere ghar mein Aaj Ka breakfast Jao ...Chalo

Abhijeet : Sir (hesitated) Aap

Acp (serious) : Main Pooch nhi btaa rha hoon Abhijeet ...(More serious) Meri Baat nhi Manoge ...

Duo : (Instantly) : Manege

Acp : Chalo Phir ...

Duo follow Acp sir silently in way to ...car ...Abhijeet told daya About todays Plan ...Made by all to enjoy whole day in Acp sir Home ...

Daya : Maza aayega Boss ...Kitne din baad ...Sukoon ka din jayega ...warna ...woh DCP

Abhijeet : Shh dheere Bol Yrr Acp sir sunlenge tho ...Pareshaan Ho jayenge ...

Daya : Batana Tho hai na '

Abhijeet : Kya btaoge ki Usne Phir se Mujhe aur tujhe ...Alag karke Humare bich Misunderstanding create karni ki bekaar khoshish ki ...tere orphan Ko Bich mein laya ...chhod yrr ...

Daya : Tumhara Memory Loss Woh kyu Bhool rhe ho Usko bhi bolo ...

Abhijeet : Daya Chhod Leave past ...enjoy Present ...Chhod ...bekaar hai ...Kyu pareshan Karna Sab bhaut khush honge ...

Acp Jaldi Aa jao tum dono ...

Duo Sit Inside Car ...Reach At Acp sir's Place ...where All ...Their Family member was Already present ...Enjoying Morning Tea In ...Garden ...

Freddy : Sir Hum sab ne socha ...Lunch Ke liye kya Jana ...Breakfast Bhi Aap ke sath Meri Wife ne Sab ke Liye ...Breakfast bheja Hai ...Halwa Bhi hai Gajar ka ...

Acp : Acha kiya Bhai Abb Kya ...sirf baate karoge ...Lao Mein bhi Khaunga ...

Abhijeet : Haa yrr Babhi Jii Ka halwa layo yrr...

Daya : Haan Aayo sab ..

Purvi and tarika Served ...Breakfast to all ...Pankaj Took Puri ...From ...Freddy's plate ...and run ...

Freddy (shout ) : Pankaj ...meri Puri ...

Pankaj : Sir Bahut tasty hai ...iss liye Apki bhi ...Le li ...

All Laughed ...

Daya looked Lost ...Abhijeet Looked at him

Abhijeet : Kya hua daya ...

Daya : Kuch nhi yrr ...Bass kitne khush hai ...Na ,,,acha lag rha hai .

Abhijeet : Haan yrr ...(he sense moment low so ) Waise Daya ...

Daya : Haan Boss ...

Abhijeet Snatched Ladoo from his hand ...Kitna kayega mote ...

Daya Shocked : Abhiiiiiii ...All turned towards Duo

Sal : Lo Suru HO Gaye ...

Daya : Mera Ladoo ...Abhiiii ...

Abhijeet : Show hi his empty hand ...sorry daya ...

Daya : Sirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ...iss ne Mera Ladoo Kaha liya

Abhijeet : Abby kya Bacha hai ...Sir (imitating)

Acp Looked all

Pankaj - Freddy Busy in his puri fight ...Duo Was also ...Busy in his ...Nok-jhok ...Purvi And Tarika Was busy in Finalizing Today's Lunch menu ...

Acp : Purvi

Purvi : Jii Sir ...

Acp : Tum Dono lunch rhene do Hotel

Purvi : Sir hum bnayege

Acp : itna sara Kaise

Tarika : plzz sir humara Maan Hai phir Apno ke liye Kaam Karne mein kaisi Thakan

Acp : Par

Purvi : Plzz Sir ...

Acp smiled : thik jao ...

All Enjoyed Their Day In Acp sir's Home Just Like ...Children ...They Forget ...That they Are ...Reputed Officers with ...Rough and tough personality ...Enjoying their ...Childhood again under his fatherly figure ...survillance ...

Girls were Busy In kitchen ...Acp sir Rounding Again and again ...

Acp : Purvi Dhyaan se ...Karna Gas ke pass Kaam ...Tarika ...Tum bhi Knife Dhyaan se use karna ...

Both Girl ..was enjoying the concern ...Jii Sir Hum dhyaan rakhenge ...

Sal : Kya hai yrr baitho Itne bade bade ...Criminal inke Bharoshe Chhod dete ho Kitchen Mein Kya Gayi Tum tho ...Itna tenseion le rhe ho ...

Acp : Vishwas ...Hai unpe Par ...Knife ...Gas ke pass Kabhi N karaya ...Yrr ...

Sal : Chill Yrr woh janti hao Ache se ...

Acp : Hmm ...

They Enjoyed Lunch And ...Again busy with ...Their masti ...After Lots Of Masti- maza All went Out for Dinner ...Enjoyed ...Dinner ...Salunkhe sir And Acp sir ...Give treat to all ...After Dinner They Went Back to respective home ...

In the Way ...Acp sir Received A thank You ...Message from Freddy ...Pankaj ...Purvi...And ..Tarika ...He replied with ...simple Smiley ...After return to home sat on his arm chair ...Check his Phone Found two more message ...

Msg 1 : Thank You Sir ...sorry Aaj ...Apko Itni der wait karna pada ...Daya ...Good night ...sir ...(Heart Shape)(he shook his head )

Msg 2 : Aaj ke liye thank you sir ...aap bahut ...(a angel smiley was their )...Sorry apko ...wait karna pada ...Good night ...Abhijeet...(Bahut sorry hai dono ke pass)

Smiled ...went To bed And drift Into ...Peacefull sleep ...

**THE END...**

* * *

Hii Every One ..Kaisa laga ...yeh OS btana Jarur ...

**This OS belongs to all My friends ...**

**Dear Shweta ...I know yrr Dream is Family Main abhijeet sir bahut Takleef mein hai ...Par yeh Ek light ...Os Hai ...Hope u Enjoy It...Do...Review ...If u like it dear **

**Friend Do review ...in this OS ALSO ...In Dream Is family ...**

**R and R **

**Rhia Dubey **


End file.
